talesofpiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild
Found a Guild The founder of the guild will have access to all the management functions of the guild available. Guild leader will be allowed to recruit new members, remove existing members, etc. When the player has met the requirement, he/she may approach the related NPC to found a guild. Requirements Level 40 or above 100000G 1 Stone of Oath tip: the Stone of Oath can be found by killing Jack - Black Sail level 40 at (1641,3748) Canary Isle Guild Creation NPC Navy Guild Dessaro at (711, 1418) in Thundoria Castle Pirate Guild Mas at (1346, 451) in Icicle City The founder of a guild will need to enter a security password for the purpose of disbanding the guild if necessary. Joining a Guild Guild Application NPC Navy Guild Navy Informer – Dalongdan at (2201, 2818) in Argent City Pirate Guild Pirate Informer – Gewas at (2224, 2883) in Argent City Guild Application Requirement Join Navy Guild Navy Recruitment Letter (Obtain from NPC Rachel in Argent City) Pirate Guild None Guild Joining Application Players who want to join a guild will have to submit their application and await approval from the guild leader. Only 1 application can be done at one time. Guild Management There are 3 functions that are available in guild management interface. Recruit new members Guild leader has the right to recruit members by approving applicants’ application. He/She may also rejects the applications. Remove existing members Guild leader can kick out any members who broke the guild rules. Disband Guild If a guild leader wants to disband the guild, he/she must enter the security password that was set in the beginning. Guild War Guild War Challenge # Only guild leaders are allowed to bid for Guild War challenge. # Guild members will not be able to bid but they can check on the status for the Guild War. # NPC “Guildmaster Forlan” (Shaitan City 831,3548) is in charged of handling Guild War bidding. # Victorious guild from previous challenge will be assigned as defending champion, Red Team and challenger will be assigned to the Blue Team. # Each server will have 3 defending champions respectively for the first, second and third ranking guild. # All guilds will be allowed to take part in Guild War challenge. Interested guilds will have to place a bid to vie for a place in the challenge. Guilds with the winning bid will be allowed to take part in the challenge at the stipulated timing. Gold will be deducted from guild leader upon placing a bid. If the bid fails, the gold will be refunded directly back to the guild leader. # Each bid will have to be raised by at least 50000G. # Guilds participating in Guild War challenge cannot be disbanded. # Defending champion will not be allowed to challenge another defending champion of lower ranking. # Registered challenging guild or defending champions will not be allowed to place another bid. # Participating guild will have to enter the map at the stipulated timing. # Guild War timing ##First place challenge will start on every Sunday morning, limit to 2 hours. ##Second place challenge will start on every Saturday afternoon, limit to 2 hours. ##Third place challenge will start on every Sunday afternoon, limit to 2 hours. ##First place challenge bids will end on every Saturday morning at 0001 hours. ##Second place challenge bids will end on every Friday afternoon at 1201 hours. ##Third place challenge bids will end on every Saturday afternoon at 1201 hours. # Defending champions will retain their position on the ranking list if they remained undefeated. However, if defending guild is defeated by challenging guild, they will automatically be placed as the next challenger for next week Guild War challenge. # In the event of a draw, the defending champion will be the victorious guild. # If a new server, the top 3 guild will be selected as stated in the following: ##To register as a first placing guild in a new server requires 5000000G. ##To register as a second placing guild in a new server requires 3000000G. ##To register as a third placing guild in a new server requires 1000000G. ##No gold will be refunded once registered as a defending champion. ##Registered guild will not be able to register for another place in the ranking list. Victorious guild leader will obtain 80 of the gold placed as bid. War Map Access Player can enter the map of Garden of Edel through the portal which will appear in Magical Ocean at (832, 3761). Upon entering Garden of Edel, players will be automatically sorted into red team and blue team according to the guild they belonged to. There will be a limit on the maximum players in Garden of Edel. Each team can have up to 80 participating members. Map will closed in 1 minute time if either side is victorious. Victory Condition Destroy opponents base in 2 hours or challenge will end in a draw. If player disconnected or logged off in Garden of Edel, he or she will be sent back to the last recorded Spawn point. There will not be any death penalty in Garden of Edel. Building Introduction Base Each side will have a main structure surrounded by many high level cannons. It will have a base physical resist value of 80 with high Max HP and Attack. Once destroyed, it will result in a guild defeat. Base can only be attacked by land. It also has the ability to reveal invisible unit and can be repaired when damaged. Granary Each side will have a granary surrounded by low level cannons. Once destroyed, respective base will have a 50 reduction of defense value. It also has the ability to reveal invisible unit and can be repaired when damaged. Ammo Warehouse Each side will have a ammunition warehouse surrounded by low level cannons. Once destroyed, respective base will have a 50 reduction of attack value. It also has the ability to reveal invisible unit and can be repaired when damaged. Cannon Tower Defensive structures which both team possess. It will be unable to move about or respawn upon destruction. Cannon Tower will only attack enemy targets. It also has the ability to reveal invisible unit and can be repaired when damaged. Map Resource *Werewolf Archer Kill to obtain special potions. *Pirate Leader Kill to obtain Blessed Potion. *Wood Wood collected can be used to repair damaged cannon tower or other building structures (Requires Repair as one of the lifeskill. Skill book can be purchased from Argent Grocer). *Trader Sells high quality wood for repair of ships’ durability. Only 200 pieces will be sold every 15 minutes. Map Miscellaneous Items *Bull Potion Max HP +1000 *Battle Potion Attack +150 *Berserk Potion Attack Speed +140 *Energy Potion Stamina +30 *Harden Potion Defense +150 *Accurate Potion Hit Rate +30 *Blessed Potion Player becomes invulnerable for 15 seconds when used. Note: All potions will be removed by System upon leaving the Guild War Map. Special Commerce Privilege a)Guild of the first, second and third placing will have privilege to deal in special products for commerce trading. b)Dealing in special products will reap in huge amount of profits. c)Top placing guild will have access to purchase products from Shaitan City Arms Dealer for commerce trade. d)Second placing guild will have access to purchase products from Shaitan City Rare Material Supplier for commerce trade. e)Third placing guild will have access to purchase products from Shaitan City Rare Metal Supplier for commerce trade. f)Players will be able to sell these products at a high price to the Trader in Thundoria Navy Harbor. g)Other traders from other ports will not collect these special products. Category:Guilds